DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) Currently, more than a dozen genomes have been sequenced from diverse organisms, with additions anticipated almost weekly. At the same time, the database of known protein folds is increasing at a steady rate. The overall goal of this project is to study fold patterns and their relation to primary sequence data. In particular, we seek a. formal hierarchical description of protein folds that lends itself to automatic fold classification and to prediction of novel, theoretically feasible folds that have yet to be found experimentally. To achieve this goal, we intend to analyze the relation between known structures and to develop a theory of folds. An important component of this proposal includes a course of study in molecular biology, to assure that problems are framed in a realistic manner and proposed solutions are useful. Proteins are essential components in all biological processes, and, as such, their behavior and inter-relationships underwrite our understanding of all biological processes, in both health and disease.